


Flowers of hope

by EKmisao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers, another story spoiler, just being very careful thus all the spoiler warnings, spoiler warning, white shirt iteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKmisao/pseuds/EKmisao
Summary: SPOILER WARNING FOR END OF ANOTHER STORY ROUTE. A small wreath of flowers. A symbol of hope.





	Flowers of hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have to repeat again: SPOILER FOR THE ENDING OF THE ANOTHER STORY ROUTES. If you haven't finished, please come back another day. 
> 
> But I just needed to get some painful thoughts out of my head. 
> 
> For those of you who do know spoilers, thank you for reading. I heartily wish for this thing to be canceled some day.

FiNAL WARNING FOR SPOILER OF ANOTHER STORY ROUTES.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Geranium. Melancholy. Ingenuity. Expectation. Meeting. 

Rhodanthe. Also known as everlasting. Never-ceasing remembrance. 

Hawthorn. Hope. 

Hazel. Reconciliation. Peace. 

I looked again at all the flowers and plants that made my small wreath. The hawthorn and the hazel branches making the circle, lined with the flowers. 

My eyes saw the two cards again. Geranium. Rhodanthe. Together. Separately. 

I remember the confusion the florist had, as the flowers were picked, as the branches were selected. It is far from Christmas, he said. It is even far from spring festival, or autumn celebrations, or the death of someone important. Also, these were not flowers and plants often associated with love. And isn't your loved one just beside you? 

Yes, that was true, as she quietly watched me select the best and sturdiest blooms, the branches that looked to last, looked to stay sturdy even as they dried. 

But there was one else. 

Of course he would never understand the language of flowers. Even then he was never interested. 

But he would at least see the geraniums. 

When he returns. 

......................

Mr. Han thought me crazy, if he already did not think that before. Why would I stay at a compromised location? Why would I stay at his apartment, and even place a wreath at the front gate, assuring people that there was someone who still lived there? 

But I needed to stay there, to remain. 

All I knew, besides the past, was the trails of code. Trails of code only told me his systematic, organized, rebellious brain, and that I already knew from the start. Chat exchanges told me what were his current interests, and some of his current thoughts. But he always hid his deepest thoughts, always hid them with a laugh and a smile, trying his best to remove my own worries and fears, so he can carry them alone. 

So it was not him. Not really. 

Such was why I needed to be at that apartment, that...deserted apartment. 

All the hard drives were automatically and heavily locked against anyone. I should know. So none of the computers would tell me anything more. 

But I needed the reality of that apartment. The reality of his existence. I need to feel it, to touch it, to see it. I walked back and forth through the apartment and the garage, not realizing time or hour. I needed to know, to sense, to touch, to feel. 

The reality of this young man. This enemy, this rival. 

This brother. 

The reality of the bedroom with its little-child bedsheets of cars and racing. The bedsheets he bought himself, sheets we never had then. 

The reality of those computers I battled against, the dark room where he stayed the most while battled against me, where he also...very possibly...kept trying to look for me. 

The reality of cans and cans of root beer in the refrigerator. Still there. Still waiting for him. 

The bedroom closet, some with ordinary shirts, but also with costumes I would never understand, but was the reality that was part of him. 

The cars. Cars I never expected to see in a lifetime, but there was more than one of them in this garage. Because he could not have a proper bank account. Because he needed money quickly at any time. Because he needed fast cars for his mysterious work. Because...who knows when he would find me. 

......................

There was also the withdrawal symptoms. 

Most of the chemicals, I forced out of me, that is true. But the longer-standing effects of the elixirs, I had to endure. 

The pounding headaches, drilling into my thoughts, taunting me to come back to her, to get it back. The depression, the terrible sinking thoughts, that I was really worthless and useless, especially without the extra chemicals in me. That I was nothing, nobody, no one. The alternating hunger pangs and wanting to not eat anything. The gnawing at my stomach, the pain in every part of me. The ruined sleep-wake cycle, such that I was asleep when the sun was up and walking aimlessly around the apartment at 1am. 

Of course she helped through as much of the pain as she could. But there was a part of that anguish that only one person could quench. 

I needed the reality of that entire apartment to help me remember. 

I am no longer her pawn, or her subject. I am my own person now. I am not nothing. 

At least two people love me. One of them my brother. 

I have a brother, who is somewhere protecting me. 

Hey, hyung. I am here. I am here. I am really here. I am suffering here because I finally understand. I finally understand. I am finally here. 

Come back for me, hyung. 

Come back. 

......................

Geranium. Melancholy. Ingenuity. Expectation. Meeting. 

Rhodanthe. Also known as everlasting. Never-ceasing remembrance. 

Hawthorn. Hope. 

Hazel. Reconciliation. Peace. 

I replaced the wilting wreath with another one I just bought from the florist. 

Mr. Han had security personnel always around that apartment. If any attempt at me was done, he was going to know. I was grateful for this, but the threat knew that the location was already compromised, that any further attempt will have retaliation. 

So I stayed. So I waited. 

So I will keep waiting. Until he returns. Until he returns for me. 

Like he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> References: 
> 
> http://www.languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm  
> https://www.anbg.gov.au/gnp/interns-2008/rhodanthe-chlorocephala.html


End file.
